The Chronicles of Spira
by Alareic
Summary: This is my own written adaptation of Final Fantasy X-2. Please R&R!


Final Fantasy X-2  
  
        Written adaptation by Alareic  
  
Forward: To those who are reading this:  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this FanFic, and I hope that you enjoy and review, for I would greatly appreciate it. Also, if you have any questions for me, when you review, post them and I will post them in the next chapter. These are some of the types of styles I will be using for the characters.  
  
Italics: This will be used when someone is thinking, or when they are emphasizing a certain word. CAPS: When someone is yelling or is angry. Bold: Headings, for chapters, documents, important things.  
  
Example: "She's so beautiful..." ---- Not thinking She's so beautiful... ---- Thinking  
  
Anyway, thank you for reading, and enjoy the story!  
  
The woman inside the Dressing Room sighed again, and puffed her hair with the hairspray on her dressing table again. She was about to perform a song for quite a crowd. She could hear them cheering outside. She got up and entered the 360 degree mirror inside her room.  
  
She was wearing a blue songstress outfit. It had white cuffs, and the dress itself was a light blue, but not too light. The girl had brown hair that almost touched her shoulders. She had a long strand of hair trailing down her back, that was tied in a tight pony tail that almost went down to the ground. She had one green eye, and one blue eye.  
  
The girl jumped when there was a frantic knock at her door. A man, about twenty, looked extremely stressed, and looked as if he was almost crying, from stress.  
  
"Lady Yuna! You're on!" The girl's name was 'Yuna'. 'Yuna' grabbed the mic that the attendant handed her, and pushed by him.  
  
Time to rock the crowd!  
  
The mysterious girl with dark red eyes, dressed in a black leather outfit edged forward through the crowd, concealing the monster blade she was carrying in a sheath strapped to her back. Another girl, who was wearing a yellow bikini, along with some yellow shorts, topped with bright yellow hair and some yellowish-white feather sleeves looked through the binoculars at the songstress that was ascending through the underground elevator. The girl smiled as the songstress 'Yuna' began to sing one of the girl's favorite songs, 'Real Emotion'.  
  
"Y, R, P, in position. It's show time girls." The girl smiled, and then frowned when a guard tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Ma'am, please show me your ticket." The girl smiled. Her name was Rikku. She pretended to reach into her pocket, instead she took out the butt of one of her twin blades and knocked him out. She giggled, and then turned towards the show.  
  
The girl with mysterious red eyes slid down the railing. Her name, was Paine. She scanned the crowd for Rikku. She saw her waving, and then she jumped up to her position. Rikku then jumped onto a platform, and Paine followed. Then, the platform began to glide towards the songstress in the middle of the stadium.  
  
'Yuna' saw the two young teens approaching, and then pressed a button at her side, calling for backup. The two people jumped onto the platform. One of them, an exceptionally beautiful girl, came up and said:  
  
"Hey! Give it back already!" said the girl. 'Yuna' smiled.  
  
"Boys!  
  
At that instant, two of her goons came crashing down onto the platform from nowhere, and unsheathed their weapons. 'Yuna' grinned.  
  
"You want in on this number?" she teased, "then show me your moves!"  
  
"Think you can keep up?"  
  
Paine, at that moment unsheathed her sword, and jumped into the air, and did a backwards slash at one of the goons. It cried out in pain, and clutched its wound. It stumbled blindly towards the edge of the platform, and then fell into the stadium.  
  
Rikku jumped forward and lightly slashed one of the goons. It clutched its arm, and then lunged forward with its heavy sword. Rikku easily dodged it, and then slashed his back. The man cried out, and then fainted, falling onto the platform. Paine eased her sword, and Rikku sheathed hers.  
  
"I could've danced all night," Paine teased. 'Yuna' seemed to lose a little bit of her cool, but then became confident again.  
  
"Sorry, no time for an encore." 'Yuna' turned, and fled off the platform, and through the exit door, onto the stadium's balconies. Rikku cried out in surprise, and chased after 'Yuna', Paine in high-pursuit.'  
  
"Hold Still!" shouted Rikku.  
  
"Hey! You run too fast!" panted Rikku as they had just put another group of goons and she-goons down. She was beginning to feel tired, when an eerie voice rang out from behind her.  
  
"You're too slow; little girl." Rikku jumped in surprise. There was a tall man, holding two long silver pistols. He was wearing a blue hat, and a blue suit. He was defiantly not one of the good guys. Another bulky man appeared beside him, and laughed a deep evil laugh.  
  
"Show's over! Bwwahaha!" Paine rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeowch," said Rikku.  
  
"This way," said Paine, ignoring the two men that were about to ambush them. She turned, and began to run. The two men growled, and then chased after the two girls. Suddenly, out of nowhere, gunfire could be heard, and it wasn't coming from the tall man.  
  
A blur of white, yellow, and blue whizzed through the air. Rikku cheered as the real Yuna flipped through the air, firing her two pistols at the two enemies. Paine smiled a little, and Rikku cheered for Yuna.  
  
Yuna's twin pistols were silver and gold, and could fire incredibly fast. She had inherited them from her father who was an expert gunman in his days. It was rare to find ammo for these guns, so she and her team made them themselves.  
  
Yuna turned to her team before they went into battle.  
  
"I was spying on these two thieves- their names are Logos and Ormi, and they work for that rival sphere hunter, Leblanc. Be careful!" Rikku winked and Paine nodded, and raised her sword and charged towards them. Logos raised his pistols and fired at Paine, but she quickly dodged the fire and slashed at his arms. Rikku jumped onto Ormi and began to stab at his stomach. He roared and then whacked her into a corner.  
  
"Rikku!" yelled Yuna. Rikku quickly jumped up and grinned, and continued her battle with Ormi. Yuna turned to Logos, and took out her other pistol. She went into her 'trigger happy' stance. It was a move that she used for quick rapid fire at an opponent. She opened fire, and ran towards Logos. Paine back-slashed at Logos, and then he fell, clutching his arm.  
  
"I'm...done...for..." Logos cried out, and then ran off. Yuna then turned to Ormi, and opened fire on him. He quickly used the huge shield he was carrying to block her bullets. Yuna aimed at his stomach, and fired another shot. He clutched his stomach, and began to whimper as Rikku began to slash at his leg.  
  
"Say Uncle!" she said, only half-joking.  
  
"Uncle!!!!" She stopped slashing, and Ormi ran off to Logos who was off in the distance. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine ran off towards the group, who were whimpering. Once they reached him, a voice that sounded like Yuna's caught them off guard.  
  
"That's quite enough sniveling boys." Yuna turned, and saw herself walk onto the balcony, wearing her(italics) songstress outfit.  
  
"Persistent, aren't you?" said the other 'Yuna'. She laughed again.  
  
"My grid!" exclaimed Yuna angrily.  
  
"You give us back Yuna's garment grid right now!" demanded Rikku, stepping forward a little bit. 'Yuna' sighed.  
  
"Very well, it's yours." A haze of light appeared around 'Yuna', and then rings of light followed. A familiar face was revealed, and Rikku and Yuna exclaimed:  
  
"Leblanc?" Leblanc smiled, and threw Yuna the grid. Yuna put it in on her garment grid.  
  
"But it won't be yours for long loves!" she said, and then she took out her fan, and then ordered Logos and Ormi to charge forward and attack. Rikku turned to Yuna, and yelled.  
  
"Use the dresssphere!" Yuna nodded, and initiated the outfit change. She was lifted up into the air, and felt her clothes being lift off her, and was replaced with the songstress outfit. All the memories came back, and she suddenly remembered the blinding move, 'Darkness Dance.'  
  
Yuna began to dance, and then the magic from the dance flew around her, and blinded her enemies. They gasped in surprise, as Rikku and Paine attacked. Ormi was the first to go down, after a Power Blade attack from Paine and a slash attack on the face from Rikku. He ran off towards Leblanc's ship, whimpering and crying. Logos was the second- two power blade attacks from Paine, and he was down. He followed Ormi.  
  
"Stupid boys!" complained Leblanc. Yuna initiated the outfit change, and then she felt her normal ex-summoner garments on her body. Paine was just finishing off an attack, when Yuna rounded on Leblanc, and opened fire. Leblanc cried out, and then fell to one knee.  
  
"I won't let you get off so easily next time!" she warned. She ran off to Logos and Ormi.  
  
"Get back here!" yelled Rikku. She was about to run after them, when Paine spoke up, reassuring her.  
  
"Rikku," she said quietly.  
  
Rikku nodded, and followed Yuna, and Paine towards the closet beam up point to their ship, the Celius.  
  
My body just started dancing by itself. I didn't know what was going on. I was...frightened. Then, while I was dancing, something happened...  
  
A/N: FIRST CHAPPIE DONE! Please R&R! I would be forever grateful! -Alareic- 


End file.
